Absurd Dreams
by Ails
Summary: ‘Alone I live as a child and maybe alone I may end up again. But I am thankful, that at least during the long run, when I trace back my path, I can smile without any trace of regret.’ Anna and Yoh Vignette


** Absurd Dreams**

I observed Yoh hummed a hasty rhythm, annoyed with the goofy grin he had on his face. "Give up your dream of becoming a rock star, Yoh. You are not competent enough.!"

"Awww… Anna, don't be so sarcastic. It is nice to dream the ridiculous." He explained, removing his orange headset. "And sometimes, they may just be the one thing that will keep you living in the downs of your life."

"Just what I expected, an absurd explanation from an absurd idea." I scoffed. It was hard enough to act normally. I didn't want him to suspect a thing. Everything will end, like it was just like every other day.

"Clean up and go to sleep Yoh. You still have some training to do tomorrow." I abruptly stood up, straightening my skirt. "Don't make you think, that even though you won the tournament, you can slack off. Everybody is willing to steal that throne from yon, and…"

"Do you really have to go?" Yoh softly interrupted, almost inaudible to hear.

I was stunned; I felt the tears threatening to fall. Was I that oblivious? I need to act normal! "Don't interrupt me with nonsense, Yoh!" I was glad my facing the opposite direction, so I wouldn't have to worry about keeping facial features in tact.

"Do you really have to go?" He continued. I fell silent. "You are so childish Yoh. Start acting your age." I slide the door open, but was halted with a firm grip on my hand.

"You are the one who is acting like a child here Anna! You can't even answer a simple yes or no question!"

"How did you know I about my intentions?" I mumbled, answering his question. "Instincts."

His hold loosen on my wrist. I felt relief and regret rush over me. I feared what he was to say. I could feel pain and anger in emitting from his aura. My empathy is in work once again. How I forsaken my powers to know how the truth about how people felt about everything. And worse of all, I hate to know what Yoh feels about my departure.

"Good night Anna." He strode past me, beating me to the hallway.

My knees were weak; I supported myself with the sliding plywood. I felt remorse. I didn't plan my farewell party like this. Was that all you have to say to me Yoh? You could at least, soothe me with a lie. I could pretend to forget about the truth. I could.

Tears dampen my face. And I hate the helpless salty fragrance of the liquid. I shut my eyes to prevent them falling, but I was not successful. Damn tears!

I tried to comfort myself with thinking of the advantage of his unusually cold behavior. I forced to smile at the certainty that he won't be miserable at my absence. At least…

I scurried to my room, slumping my bag on my shoulders. Each step I made to the exit, made my heart heave. Absent mindedly I run my fingers to the wooden door, before turning the metal knob. I wanted to turn back, but I am in full knowledge that I can't.

The night greeted me with it's cold breeze. The gate was the last thing keeping me away from the beyond. I was in no rush to leave. I wanted to remember everything, everything… because I want something to cherish. I wanted to look back… but I felt the front door creak open, I knew it was him. Courage abandoned me that moment. I fought back the idea of taking one last glimpse.

I pushed the gate open and step aside, debating whether to close it or not. I know I was arguing with myself over nonsense, but I felt that it was symbol logically important. I just couldn't help it… it's just that everything is not going the way I expected it to be. This wasn't plan, this wasn't what I planned.

"I have faith that you will return. Don't you dare let me down!" I heard him call out from behind. Swiftly, I turn to stare at him in shock. I forgot the previous events that affected the cool composure I fought to hold. He winked at me, giving me one of his goofy grins.

I wouldn't think of a day that Yoh, would use the same words I used against him. And the thing is, I find it amusing. Amusing enough, to make me smile as silly as he does.

It like somehow, the tables were turned. No words were exchange just silent laughter. We stood in front at each other, admiring the person we wish we could be. Or rather what we have become.

But I couldn't forsake other obligations. I must go. I turn back to stare to the endless road that led to the dark abyss. "Thank you, Yoh." It wasn't a good response, but it was enough for him to understand. I smiled sadly over my shoulders at the thought that it would be impossible to return. It would be just another ridiculous dream…

_'Alone I live as a child and maybe alone I may end up again. But I am thankful, that at least during the long run, when I trace back my path, I can smile without any trace of regret.'_

Who knows? Maybe one day, I discover that my dream wasn't absurd after all.

_"See you soon, Anna… it was never goodbye."_

A/N: I am sorry that the story is sloppy and the idea is too repetitive. I was just wanted to finish this as soon as possible because the idea was bugging me and I can't concentrate in my studies. Have you guys experience that? 


End file.
